youthbaithanisopfandomcom_id-20200214-history
SOP KM Baithani
Daftar SOP (klik pada link untuk menuju halaman SOP) Halaman Utama Read Me First SOP_01 - Standard Operating Procedure SOP_02 - Standardisasi dan Kewajiban Pelayan SOP_03 - Ibadah Kaum Muda SOP_04 - Small Group SOP_05 - Diakonia SOP_06 - Kegiatan Rutin Lainnya SOP_07 - Kegiatan Khusus SOP_08 - Deskripsi Tugas dan Manajemen Pelayan SOP_09 - Rekrutmen Pelayan SOP_10 - Rapat, Notulensi, dan Pelaporan SOP_11 - Keuangan SOP_12 - Inventarisasi __TOC__ = APA ITU SOP? = is a set of step-by-step instructions compiled by an organisation to help workers carry out routine operations. SOPs aim to achieve efficiency, quality output and uniformity of performance, while reducing miscommunication and failure to comply to industry regulations – Wikipedia'' ''Standard Operating Procedure ''(SOP) dalam dunia kerja merupakan hal yang wajib bagi setiap usaha. SOP membantu pengelola untuk memastikan operasi kerja yang dikerjakan menghasilkan hasil yang diinginkan. SOP biasanya terdiri dari langkah-langkah detil mengenai setiap pekerjaan rutin perusahaan, yang harus diikuti oleh semua karyawan. = KENAPA KITA MEMERLUKAN SOP? = Karena kita ingin memberikan yang terbaik (Kol 3:23-24) Dalam dunia kerja mungkin SOP diperlukan karena regulasi mewajibkannya, atau perusahaan menginginkan profit dan pasar yang lebih besar. Dalam pelayanan, tujuan kita jauh lebih dari sekedar pencapaian duniawi. Kita tahu dan sadar bahwa jika kita memberikan yang terbaik untuk Tuhan dan pelayanan, Tuhan akan mengembalikan yang terbaik juga untuk kita. SOP, seperti definisi dari Wikipedia diatas, bertujuan untuk meningkatkan efisiensi, kualitas, dan keseragaman performa; dan juga mengurangi miskomunikasi. * Peningkatan efisiensi berarti lebih sedikit tenaga, waktu, dan biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan suatu pelayanan. * Peningkatan kualitas berarti hasil dari pelayanan kita lebih berdampak bagi jemaat. * Keseragaman performa berarti proses pengerjaan pelayanan tersebut lebih mudah dimengerti dan dikerjakan bersama-sama. * Mengurangi miskomunikasi berarti juga meningkatkan komunikasi, dan pada akhirnya membangun hubungan yang sehat. = APA MANFAAT MENGIKUTI SOP? = Bagi Pemimpin SOP dibuat oleh pemimpin dengan memikirkan kepentingan seluruh pelayanan, artinya pemimpn bisa memastikan semua prosedur pelayanan dilaksanakan sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama, dan proses dan hasil dari pelayanan tersebut dapat diprediksi. Hal ini memungkinkan pemimpin bisa berpikir jauh ke depan untuk pemenuhan visi tanpa mengkhawatirkan hal-hal rutin dalam pelayanan. Bagi Pelayan SOP yang dibuat berisikan langkah-langkah detil dalam pelayanan. Pelayan yang mengikuti langkah-langkah SOP bisa dengan percaya diri melayani Tuhan dan Jemaat karena tahu betul apa yang dia lakukan adalah benar dalam standar Komunitas Kaum Muda Biathani, dan sepenuhnya didukung oleh kepemimpinan. Bagi Jemaat Karena pemimpin dimudahkan untuk memikirkan pemenuhan visi; dan pelayan melayani dengan baik karena penuh percaya diri, jemaat akan mendapatkan manfaat sbb: * Jemaat mendapatkan kualitas pelayanan yang optimal dan konsisten, tidak berubah-ubah. * Jemaat dapat mempercayakan hidupnya kepada komunitas sebagai alat Tuhan, karena jemaat tahu bahwa pemimpin komunitas akan selalu dipimpin Tuhan dalam memikirkan kemajuan dan pemenuhan visi. * Jemaat lebih tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam pelayanan. = SOP ADALAH ALAT, BUKAN TUJUAN = Perlu untuk diingat, tujuan kita dalam melayani adalah '''untuk memuliakan Tuhan dan mengasihi jemaat-Nya lewat hidup kita. '''Hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah SOP saja tanpa mempunyai pemahaman yang benar tentang tujuan pelayanan, atau melayani hanya untuk mengikuti SOP saja bukanlah pelayanan yang benar. '''Daftar SOP' (klik pada link untuk menuju halaman SOP) Halaman Utama Read Me First SOP_01 - Standard Operating Procedure SOP_02 - Standardisasi dan Kewajiban Pelayan SOP_03 - Ibadah Kaum Muda SOP_04 - Small Group SOP_05 - Diakonia SOP_06 - Kegiatan Rutin Lainnya SOP_07 - Kegiatan Khusus SOP_08 - Deskripsi Tugas dan Manajemen Pelayan SOP_09 - Rekrutmen Pelayan SOP_10 - Rapat, Notulensi, dan Pelaporan SOP_11 - Keuangan SOP_12 - Inventarisasi